


Una Perfecta Navidad

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Danno..." susurro Steve."¿Si?""Te amo"
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Una Perfecta Navidad

Danny estaba cansado después de un día lleno de actividades, se sentía muy contento por pasar navidad en compañía de toda su ohana, incluso sus hijos estaban con el. 

Tuvieron una cena el día 24 e hicieron un intercambio de tarjetas y el puso un par de juegos en los cuales Steve se enojó porque no ganó nada. Lou de la nada saco una piñata llena de dulces y todos se divirtieron pegándole, luego hicieron una fogata para azar bombones y salchichas.

A las cinco de la mañana los niños y adolescentes se quedaron dormidos, Danny sacó su famoso pastel de chocolate y comieron acompañado con un café. Siguieron platicando y bromeando hasta que se despertaron los jóvenes y abrieron los regalos, Danny se encontraba tan feliz que nada le pudo quitar la enorme sonrisa que traía en su rostro. 

Por la tarde el rubio dejó a sus hijos con Rachel y volvió a la casa de Steve para ayudarle a limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron.

"Hey babe"

"¡¡Danno volviste!!" Exclamó el moreno al ver a su amigo.

"Por supuesto animal, como crees que te dejaría sólo en estas fechas"

"Pensé que pasarías el resto de la tarde y noche en cada de Rachel"

"Prefiero pasarla contigo, me divertí mucho" sonríe el detective.

"Me alegro Danno"

Se vieron fijamente un par de minutos y poco a poco avanzaron hasta quedar frente a frente rozando sus pechos.

"Danno..." susurro Steve.

"¿Si?"

"Te amo"

"Lo se" susurro Danny "yo también te amo"

El Seal sonrió y beso los labios de su compañero, primero casualmente, después el beso se volvió apasionado y demandante. Pasaron sus manos por el cuerpo del otro explorando cada parte que podían alcanzar, el moreno abrió los pantalones del más bajo y los suyos para agarrar sus miembros y masturbación.

"Oh Dios Steve... más por favor más" gimio Danny.

Steve aceleró sus movimientos mientras besaba el cuello del rubio y dejaba una marca difícil de ocultar, empezó a sentir los indicios de su orgasmo y aceleró sus movimientos Amando los jadeos que sacaba de su compañero.

"Oohh~ Steve... yo... AAGGGHH~" grito Danny al llegar a su clímax.

"Ooo Danny.. Danny... Danny AAGG~" grito Steve al culminar.

Se quedaron recargado uno contra el otro miéntras se besaban lentamente, se acercaron al sillón y se recostaron en el sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar.


End file.
